


one day, you'll cry less

by woobff



Series: one day you'll be okay [2]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21914836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woobff/pseuds/woobff
Summary: sunwoo is tired of feeling this way and eric gives him comfort for it.
Relationships: Kim Sunwoo/Son Youngjae | Eric
Series: one day you'll be okay [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578439
Kudos: 69





	one day, you'll cry less

**Author's Note:**

> never meant to make a series but it looks kinda good ## also, i'm word vomiting because i wanna feel better and not fall into another episode!!

sunwoo found himself crying into his pillow, the moment he heard the door to his room shut close, leaving him alone, surrounded by ugly thoughts. 

the soft buzz from the air conditioner seems like the only companion he had at the moment, along with the dimming light from the night lamp. 

wrapping his blanket around him tighter, sunwoo fought the urge to scream even though he knew he was _alone_. 

the invincible hands choking him only squeezed tighter when he remembers how worthless he was. along with heavy weight on his chest.

he squeezed his eyes shut when thoughts seem to be more _realistic_ , screaming into his ears, making him believe it. 

the sobs only became louder, along with the incessant pounding at the back of his head. 

" _sunwoo_? " the boy thought he heard it wrong, thought that maybe it's just his mind playing tricks again. 

but when the voice became clearer and the presence of a hand on his shoulder, he knew it wasn't. 

" sunwoo, hey what's wrong, " eric asked, taking a seat by the boy's lying figure, worried etched deep in between the worry lines on his forehead. 

but the older only shook his head before burying his face further into the pillow, making his choked sobs more evident and heart wrenching. 

" yah _hyung_ , please, don't do that, " the youngest tries, gently cupping the older's cheeks to make him face him. 

and eric almost cried on the spot. 

how could his best friend look _so broken_. with red rimmed eyes, and tears flowing down his cheeks. how his eyes looked so so swollen. 

" sunwoo, oh my god, please, please don't, " eric doesn't know what he's pleading for but when the boy only seemed to cry harder, eric just panicked. 

" come here _hyung_ , please just- " he cut himself off to pull sunwoo up from his position and into his lap, cradling the older's face to his chest. 

he tried to ignore how the other's sobs became more loud. or the way his sweatshirt was gripped tightly. or how his eyes started brimming with tears.

" i'm sorry ric, " he heard the mumble loud and clear, making him shake his head in disagreement. 

" you did nothing wrong, " came the soft reply, and sunwoo only curled in closer. 

" you're gonna be okay _hyung_ , maybe not now, or tommorow but you're gonna be okay, " eric coax, hand rubbing smooth circles on the boy's back. 

" one day you'll _never cry like this_ again. you'll never cry till your eyes are red or feel so broken, " he continues, sniffling as he remembers the broken state sunwoo was in the last time he had an episode. 

" thank you ric, " 

" anytime, " 


End file.
